Vipers on Remnant
by udontknowjack1
Summary: A group of Tenno arrive on Remnant after a mysterious event
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first time some OCs of mine are being used so I've made a profile for them, I'd suggest reading them if you want to understand them, this is based on another fanfiction by ShadowBladeKnight called The Last Tenno of the Shadow clan, I'd recommend it so go check that out if you get the chance**

 **Kaiden "trace" Saber**

 **Warframes**

 **Colour scheme**

 **Primarily black with blue trim and energy**

 **Hyrdoid**

 **Limbo**

 **Volt**

 **All with uru syadana**

 **Appearence  
Black short cut hair and dark blue eyes with flecks of gold in the irises and pale skin**

 **Personality, a jokester and socially savvy person Kaden can always make friends with someone he cares deeply for people he likes but has a love for his culture and the Tenno code**

 **Non armour outfit: black tank top with a rift walk emblem in baby blue on it with black cargo pants**

 **weapons**

 **Tiberon**

 **Akbolto**

 **Glaive  
**

**is being hunted by Zanuka hunter**

 **Grace "Harmony" Crecent**

 **Warframes  
**

**colour scheme**

 **primarily white with baby blue energy and trim  
Trinity**

 **Nova**

 **Zephyr**

 **All with asa syadana**

 **Appearance: black hair dyed red at the tips with green eyes and a pale skin tone with a streak of gold in her hair**

 **Personality: loving and caring Grace always looks out for her allies, she is always willing to take a bullet for someone**

 **Non armour outfit: a plain white tank top with Grey jeans and baby blue asa syadana**

 **weapons**

 **Attica**

 **Synoid gammacor**

 **Dual Ether**

 **Alex kadenski**

 **Warframes**

 **colour scheme**

 **primarily dark blue with light blue trim and blue energy  
Frost**

 **Chroma**

 **Rhino**

 **All with telos syadana**

 **Appearance : Black short hair with a blue streak in it and piercing blue eyes**

 **Personality: caring but cold, Alex looks out for his team but will remind them why they failed at defending themselves**

 **Non armour outfit: white trench-coat with light blue jeans and a white tee shirt with an avalanche emblem on it  
**

**weapons**

 **Tiberon**

 **Telos Akbolto**

 **Jaw sword**

 ****

 **Eleanor "Raven" Hawks**

 **Warframes  
**

**colour scheme**

 **primarily black with purple trim and energy**

 **Mag**

 **mirage**

 **ember  
**

**all with Syadana**

 **appearance**

 **Black hair and Deep blue eyes with flecks of gold in them**

 **Personality**

 **Raven is socially outcast, she tends to avoid social contact with most people and tries to avoid social gatherings**

 **Outfit: Black skinny jeans with a black tank top with a Sleight of Hand emblem on it and a black cardigan**

 **Weapons**

 **Paris**

 **Lato Vandal**

 **Heat sword**

 **Is being hunted by stalker**

 **The parts of names in quote marks are nicknames if you couldn't tell**

 **That's them, now the whole concept is that they end up in Remnant and are invited to stay in Beacon until they're able to return, during that time the death marks on two of them will become important and i may end up shipping some of them, but there's no guarantee, but anyway, hope you enjoy**

Chapter 1 arrival

"Trace, are you sure this will work?"

"I'm sure, Gauntlets, Limbo"

"But you've never tried this."

"Raven, we'll be fine"

"I agree with Raven, We should confirm before we try it."

"You too Alex?"

"The prospect of failure is rather scary, Maybe we should confirm."

"Really? You too Harmony? I'm going through with it, ready?"

"No!"

"Not at all"

"Not in a million years"

 **Grace's P.O.V**

I awoke on the floor of a forest, there was a castle like building in the distance, I looked around to see the unconscious bodies of Eleanor, Alex and Kaiden, "Warframe, Zephyr" I whispered and donned my Zephyr warframe, clutching my attica close to my chest, I saw someone approaching, they had a red scythe like rifle In their hands, they were approaching nervously "H-Hello?" they called out in a voice that sounded decidedly young, "W-who are you?" I called out, raising my attica, they backed off a bit "My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose, who are you?" she called, I hesitantly lowered my attica, "I'm Grace, Grace Crecent, Where am I?" I asked, the figure lowered her weapon and approached, pulling her red hood down, she had brunette hair dyed red at the tips, "You're in the surrounding grounds of Beacon Academy, on Remnant." Ruby said, "Warframe, remove" I said, my Zephyr warframe disabled, showing my true appearance, "My friends and I are here due to an unknown event, We need assistance…" I was cut off as Ruby spoke "I've sent a beacon to the Academy, help will be here in minutes." Ruby spoke, in around 5 minutes a dropship was overhead and landed, I lifted the others onto the shuttle and Ruby joined us, we lifted off and Made for the Academy

 **End of P.O.V**

 **Beacon academy Medical bay room 15**

Eleanor, Alex and Kaiden were all laying in beds along the room, not quite awake, Grace was sat at the end of the room, clutching a cup of coffee from the cafeteria close, she was worried, worried they would never wake up, then Alex began to stir, he put a hand to his head and sat up, "Ugh, I knew that was a bad idea, we should've stopped him." Alex groaned, rubbing his forehead and trying to get his balance, "Glad to see you're awake Alex." Grace called across the room at him, Ruby then entered the room to check on them, "Great, you're awake, are you feeling any better?" Ruby asked quizzically, "I have a pounding headache but aside from that, I'm fine, might I ask your name?" Alex spoke drowsily, "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose, it's nice to meet you." Ruby said cheerily, Alex chuckled as he tried to stand up but fell back onto the bed, "I'm Alex, I assume you've met Grace over there, but we mainly call her Harmony, because of the healing ability of her warframes." Alex explained, Ruby looked puzzled "Warframes?" she asked in a questioning tone, Grace put her cup of coffee aside, and stood up, "Warframe, Zephyr" She said and morphed into her Zephyr warframe, "Woah! That's Awesome! You look like an Angel!" Ruby squealed looking at the Angelic looking Zephyr, the baby blue asa syadana flowed down her back as she pulled the attica from it's holster, Ruby looked at the weapon in awe before she pulled out her Synoid gammacor, and then her dual ether blades and then began to explain the function of warframes, "Warframes are advanced combat suits, the ones trained to use them are Tenno, warriors of the blade and gun, masters of the powers of the warframe, each one has a certain affinity tied to it and 4 abilities suited to combat, but they can do practically anything with the element, Zephyr is the warframe of air, Warframe, Nova," Grace shifted again to put on her nova warframe, Jets of antimatter flowing from her shoulders and head, "Nova is the warframe of electromagnetism and antimatter, and finally, Warframe, Trinity" Grace started before switching again into her trinity warframe "Trinity, the healer, the equaliser, Warframe, Revert" Grace sai, switching back to her human form, "Oh my gd those things are so cool, What warframes do you have Alex?" Ruby asked, Alex chuckled and staggered to his feet, he walked into the middle of the room before beginning "Warframe, Rhino", he said as he began to change into his rhino warframe, he towered over everyone in the room, almost hitting the ceiling, "This is rhino, the unstoppable force, Warframe, Frost" once he finished, the temperature in the room decreased significantly and an icy wind blew around him as he morphed into Frost, "Frost, colder and deadlier than space itself, Warframe, Chroma" he said as he morphed into his final warframe, "Chroma, master of the elements." he said as his energy colour switched from dark red, to blue, to green and then white, He then pulled out his primary weapon, "This is the Tiberon, a burst fire rifle." He said pulling out his secondary, "These are the telos akbolto, and finally" he pulled out his last weapon "This is the Jaw sword, any questions?" Alex asked, Ruby just stood in awe of all the weapons.

"I have a weapon as well, but it's nowhere near as impressive as your warframes." Ruby muttered, Grace smiled, "I'm sure it isn't that bad, let us see." Grace spoke calmingly, Ruby drew crecent rose from her back and deployed it, Grace and Alex took a step back, in awe of the huge sniper-scythe, "Woah..." Alex muttered, ruby folded it back into carrying mode and placed the weapon back on her holster with a click, "Did you build that?" Grace said in shock, Ruby smirked "Yes, I did, it's a scythe that's also a customisable high-impact sniper rifle..." Ruby was cut off as Kaiden began to wake up, "Finally, we can find out why he did that, Warframe, Rhino" Alex yelled and charged towards him, grabbing him by the throat after he stood up, slamming him against the wall "W-warframe, V-volt" Kaiden choked as Alex tightened his grip, "Now then, why did you try that little stunt, Now we're stranded who knows where without access to the clan dojo!" Alex yelled at the top of his lungs, "Actually, we do have access to the dojo, but it's not in the origin system anymore, Kaiden's little venture moved it into orbit with this planet, and i still have my key." Eleanor spoke as she shakily got her footing, "Do we have a Handheld torsion beam generator? We'd need one," Alex was cut off "I do." Grace said, holding up a pistol like device with a void key slot in the back.

Grace took the key and inserted it into the slot, moving to a suitable wall, she fired the device and a rectangular portal opened, Alex released Kaiden and entered the dojo, followed by Eleanor, Ruby attempted to follow but Grace blocked her path, "Sorry, We can't let you in unless you pass one of four initiation tests, Agility, Defensive combat, Offensive combat or Speed" Grace said in a monotone voice, "Can I attempt one of the tests?" Ruby asked quizzically, Grace entered the portal, "Could Ruby attempt one of the initiation tests?" Grace asked in the dojo, "Sure, if she passes she gains access to the dojo." Alex replied, Grace exited the portal "Follow me." Grace said quickly, they entered the dojo and Ruby was taken aback at it's size, the main hall was easily twice the size of the Grand hall at beacon, Glistening Gold trim and Whitewashed walls, "We designed the Dojo to look like an Orokin Void Tower ship, white with gold detailing and trim, anyway what test would you like to take?" Grace asked, "Speed please" Ruby replied.

Grace led her to a door which swished open to reveal a long narrow corridor, "There are 4 corridors similar to this one, each has a pressure plate at the end, this pauses the two minute timer after 2 minutes the corridors become impassable and you fail the test and we get you out, get to the end and there's a console, activate it and it will reset the timer, then make it back, understood?" Grace explained Briefly, "OK..." ruby murmured as she readied herself with crescent rose "3...2...1...go!" Grace yelled as she took the starting vasto and fired into the air, Ruby fired crescent rose and when she landed after the propulsion the shot provided she sprinted to the end, the beeping of the timer stopped for 3 seconds, Ruby then saw giant walls that were slowly being lowered into the corridors, she used the same tactic on the second corridor, The third was different, half the walls were going up, with a staircase to reach the tops, ruby sprinted up the staircase and then shot across to the lower ones, the fourth corridor had all the walls rising from the floor, "25 seconds remaining." A computerised voice rang out, Ruby fired Crescent rose again and shot across most of the walls, hopping between the last 2, And did the same with the last wall, Pressing the glowing green button the voice rang out again "3 seconds were remaining on the clock, resetting the corridors, ready yourself." The walls began to retract, "Go!" the voice called again, ruby used the same tactic but stumbled on the last corridor, she had to dive to get under the last wall and barely managed to avoid being crushed.

"Congratulations, Welcome to the Blood Vipers" Grace said as she handed Ruby a Torsion beam generator and a Clan key, "You now have constant access here, and a room in the clan barracks, Eleanor will show you around." Alex spoke quietly, "What room does she have?" Eleanor whispered, "She's next door to you." Alex replied, Eleanor nodded and motioned for Ruby to follow "I'm Eleanor, you met me briefly when Kaiden woke up and Alex got a little angry that we're stranded outside our home, but most people just call me Raven, We all have nicknames, Besides Alex, he's too serious, Anyway, We're in the Grand hall at the moment, it's where we initiate new recruits and has doorways to all the other sectors, we'll go to the industrial sector first then the Market sector then the public sector." Raven said as she and Ruby headed for a doorway, the industrial sector had darkened walls and no gold, there were 7 doorways leading out of the room, including the one they used, "the weapon labs, oracle and express foundry are here, not much to do unless you're interested in weapon research..." Raven sighed, "It's going to be a long day..." She thought to herself...

 **A/N: This is the first time I've tried this sort of thing so please feel free to leave constructive criticism, it's always appreciated, with that, I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:This is one of my favorite stories to write so expect a lot of updates, now that I'm done with exams for the summer it gives me more time to write, so expect a lot of updates, anyway this chapter finishes about where the last one left off, exept that Ruby and Eleanor are currently in the public sector, the marketplace and trading post, then moving onto the medbay, anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 2: an unforeseen truth

"This is the public sector, there's the marketplace and trading post here to allow us to buy, sell and trade practically anything, the medbay is also here because it's kinda close to the hangar…" Eleanor was cut off as there was a screaming coming from the medbay,

"Who's that?" Ruby asked, a tone of worry in her voice

"Oh no." Eleanor muttered as she sprinted over to the medbay

Ruby sprinted after her upon entering she found Eleanor trying to restrain Kaiden onto a bed while Grace was casting some sort of spell on a strange fungal-like growth growing from his back, covered in moving, pulsating, pod-like growths, emitting orange spores

"Keep him still!" Grace yelled, her Trinity Gauntlets casting a heal spell onto the growth,

"Trying!" Eleanor yelled

"Alex get the fuck over here!" Grace yelled down the intercom, moments later Alex burst into the room and began casting a Cryo spell, slowing movements for Kaiden, Grace took the opportunity

Grace moved her hand closer and intensified the spell, the growth visibly decreased the pods burst, Alex threw Ruby a Respirator, Donning one himself, the room locked down and everyone breathed through them for a while as a green gas filtered in the spores disappeared, the growth's disappearance showed a huge scar running down Kaiden's back with three small pods still on his back, Ruby approached, a look of fear in her eyes,

"Oh god, Eleanor… why is Ruby, I-I'm sorry you had to know…" Grace approached Ruby and crouched down to her level,

"W-what's wrong with him, will he be ok?" Ruby whimpered,

"It's speeding up, go to the Bio-lab, use the new samples to carry on formulating a cure, it needs to hurry, those samples should hopefully do it, I'll stay here with Kaiden and Ruby." Grace spoke quietly

Alex nodded and signalled for Eleanor to follow they both brushed a hand over Ruby's shoulder trying to offer any comfort, then the only sound in the room was Kaiden groaning and the sound of Ruby and Grace breathing

"He is afflicted with the technocyte virus after fighting a stage 5 infested named Phorid, we're working on a cure, but it's getting worse, what you saw was a spike in it's severity, it hurts him when that happens, a lot, I've kept it under control as best I can, but I can't do much more, sorry, but there's no sense lying to you, you'd find out eventually, just hoped it'd be later…"Grace trailed off after seeing a tear fall from Ruby's eye, she wiped it off and stood up, walking back over to Kaiden,

"How're you feeling?" Grace asked soothingly

"Like I was hit by Lech Kril's hammer then punched by a Bombard's slam" Kaiden chuckled as he grabbed his tank top and pulled it over his head,

"well… that's not an improvement, but at least it's gone down again" Grace spoke softly

(Later that day)

"So this Ozpin is the head of this place that you brought us to?" Alex asked exiting the Dojo,

"Yeah, he's kinda cool.." Ruby was cut off

"Hey sis, where've you been?!" Yang yelled

"Who're you?" all the Tenno said in unison

"I'm Ruby's sister Yang, this is Weiss and Blake, Who're you?" Yang said after gesturing to Weiss and Blake,

"We are the Blood vipers, Warriors called Tenno, I'll explain more later, now we're off to meet Ozpin apparently, Ruby thinks it's a good idea." Alex said as he and the other tenno continued following Ruby

Upon reaching Ozpin's office the Tenno entered and all bowed, all assuming the at ease stance after they stood again, Team RWBY followed them in,

"No need to be so formal when you haven't even introduced yourselves, and why you're here" Ozpin spoke,

"We are the Blood vipers, a group of Warriors called Tenno, we got here due to an unforeseen event experimenting with Rift energy, this caused us to warp ourselves and our Clan Dojo from our own dimension to yours, the clan currently consists of the tenno you see here, and Ruby." Alex explained

"I see, and what are these Warframes?" Ozpin asked, sipping his coffee

"We will demonstrate them, I'll start, Warframe Hydroid." Kaiden said, water swirling around him as he morphed into his warframe

"This is hydroid, one of many warframes, Hydroid has control over water, it is one of my Backup warframes." Kaiden Spoke,

"I see, so you all have one Warframe that is your main Warframe? I would like to see your favoured warframes." Ozpin asked

"Ok then, Warframe, Zephyr." Grace said and wind began to swirl around her as the warframe formed,

"Warframe frost." Alex grunted

"Warframe, Ember" Eleanor called

"Warframe, Limbo" Kaiden called

All the Tenno morphed into their preferred warframes and their weapons along with it

"So, these warframes all have names, yet I know none of your names, might I ask them?" Ozpin asked

"I'm grace, my friends call me Harmony due to the powers of another warframe I have, This warframe is the warframe of the sky, Zephyr, agility is her strength." Grace explained

" My name is Kaiden, and This is Limbo, Master of the Rift, able to control rift energy to shift me, allies and enemies into and out of the rift plane." Kaiden explained

"I'm Alex, this is Frost, colder and deadlier than space itself, master of ice, I can control and create it." Alex explained

"I'm Eleanor, but my friends call me Raven because of my hair colour, this is Ember, Firey and Volatile, able to create and manipulate fire." Eleanor explained,

"I see, I'd like to see what these Warframes are capable of, Can you use a sparring arena?" Oxpin asked,

"We have a non-lethal combat arena in our clan dojo, We only duel there, You may accompany us to see the duelling room and the duels, if any students want to challenge us we'll duel each other." Grace explained

"Team RWBY, would you like to duel these warriors?" Ozpin asked

"I will, I want to duel her." Yang said, pointing at grace

"Why me?" Grace asked,

"You seem easy to beat with the whole healer thing" Yang smirked

"Ok then, fine by me, but I don't have to use the healing warframe." Grace snickered back

"Anyone else?" Ozpin asked

"I'd like to fight Alex." Weiss sniffed

"That's fine by me princess." Alex chuckled

"It's heiress." Weiss growled back

"I'd like to fight Kaiden." Blake spoke quietly,

"Ok then." Kaiden replied

"Ms Rose, would you be ok duelling Eleanor or should someone else duel her?" Ozpin asked

"I'm fine duelling her." Ruby replied,

"Very well, now I must ask how are we going to get to this Dojo if it is'nt on the grounds, because one of my students would've informed me." Ozpin replied

"It's not on the grounds, its in orbit, so we use this device, a handheld torsion beam generator to generate a gateway to the Dojo, like this." Alex explained as he opened the gateway

Ozpin got his cane and went over to the portal, following the Tenno and team RWBY into the Dojo and he too was taken aback at it's size, the tenno lead team RWBy and Ozpin to an elevator that took them to the arena (A/N: The room in the Orokin Void that has the arena looking room below what looks like an amphitheatre) There were two other elevators for combatants

"The first match is, Yang Versus Grace" Ozpin announced

The combatants took their place on the Arena floor and readied themselves…

 **A/N: aaaaaaaaand cliffhanger, I wanted to leave it there because I have things to do for a few days so I'll be busy, if anyone has questions regarding why I'm gone or how long I'll be gone for PM me, with that I'm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't worry, stalker didn't catch me** *looks over shoulder* **yet, well, I guess I should write another chapter while I can, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long, I've been busy, anyway this chapter I'm going to write the duels that were planned last chapter, it was, Yang Vs Harmony, Blake Vs Trace, Weiss Vs Alex and Ruby Vs Raven (Yes I use their nicknames, see chapter 1 for profiles) Anyway, first duel is Yang Vs Harmony, enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Yang and Grace took their positions in the ornate arena, Grace raised her Attica, Yang prepared Ember Ceila,

"Begin" Ozpin called,

Yang immediately charged straight at Grace, and prepared to punch her

"Tailwind" Grace whispered

Grace's tailwind launched her into the air, Yang's punch missed,

"Divebomb!" Grace yelled,

She plummeted to the floor, Yang flew backwards, landing on her back, Grace charged over, she drew her dual ether swords and yang managed to roll out of the way as the slammed into the ground, she drew them back up and slashed at yang, she defended against 3 and then countered, punching grace in the stomach, grace countered and slashed, clipping yang's hair, a few strands fell, she saw Yang's eyes turn red

"Shit." She whispered as she used tailwind to retreat and activated turbulence

Yang unleashed a flurry of shots in Grace's direction and turbulence deflected them,

"Tornado!" Grace yelled as Yang hurtled toward her like a freight train

The tornado caught her off guard and she was thrown backwards, impacting a wall, grace raised the attica and fired 3 shots, then used tailwind to finish her, Yang collapsed

"The victor of the match is Grace" Ozpin declared

Grace extended a hand to yang and assisted her up

"Huh… tougher than I thought" Yang groaned

"I seem weaker do I?" Grace snickered

Yang chuckled as Grace helped her to the elevator

"The next match is Weiss Vs Alex, ready yourselves" Ozpin announced

Weiss readied Mytaneister, Alex looked over and chuckled

"The honourable type eh? A rapier, an elegant weapon, flawless, and deadly, if used correctly." Alex called to Weiss

"I appreciate the compliment, I can assure you I have the skill to back it up" Weiss called back,

They entered the arena and readied themselves, Alex raised the tiberon, Weiss readied Myrtaneister,

"Begin" Ozpin called,

Weiss Darted towards Alex

"Freeze" Alex called holding up his hand

Weiss was encased in ice, he readied the jaw sword, Weiss broke out and continued charging, Alex hooked Mytaneister in the hole in the jaw sword, disarming Weiss, he then readied the Telos akbolto and opened fire, Weiss leapt over him, grabbing mytaneister and launching an ice attack, Alex quickly broke it, using ice wave he froze Weiss in place, but Weiss launched a lightning dust attack, breaking Alex's shield and he was knocked back,

"Nggh, that hurt, that hurt lots" Alex grunted,

Weiss broke out and charged at Alex, he was thrown back but fired the tiberon, hitting Weiss in the shoulder, Weiss grunted and launched another lightning attack, causing Alex to collapsed, Weiss approached and prepared a finisher, Alex looked up and unloaded a clip of Telos akbolto, Weiss deflected the shots, Alex locked swords with Weiss,

"Avalanche!" Alex yelled

Huge boulders of ice flew in from all sides, Weiss was frozen, then the ice shattered and she fell to her knees

"The victor is Alex" Ozpin announced

"Huh, not bad, I'd suggest developing new strategies for different enemies, I'd be more than happy to assist you in training." Alex chuckled as he clutched the point where the lightning hit him

"I may accept that offer, Thank you." Weiss replied as she accepted the hand Alex offered to help her up,

Alex helped her up and escorted her away, they took their seats in the amphitheatre, and remained silent as Ruby and Eleanor took up stances in the arena

"Begin" Ozpin declared

Eleanor fired the Cernos and the Arrow hit Ruby in the shoulder, rub grunted and held her shoulder, Eleanor fired 3 shots from the lex and ruby deflected them, Eleanor fired off a fireball and ruby was knocked over,

"The victor is Eleanor, I think that's enough for today, we will continue tomorrow"

Ruby got up and walked out of the arena, Eleanor followed her

(later In ozpin's office)

"I must say the abilities of these warframes are spectacular, as are your own combat abilities, where did you learn these?" Ozpin asked,

"We honestly can't remember, we do remember some things about our ancestral history however." Kaiden responded,

"Oh? Would you be ok to tell us, we'd like to know more." Ozpin asked

" Sure, gauntlets limbo, but it's a long story, it started centuries ago, a race called the Orokin were fighting robotic drones called the Sentients, but the more advanced they got, the Sentients turned it all back at them, they were lost until the tenno were drafted, sent to the void and tainted, giving us unimaginable powers, then our warframes were built as a conduit for those powers, we fought the Sentients with bow, gun and blade, killing Sentients in their hundreds, but while we were nor on the battlefield, we were tortured, experimented on, eviscerated and dissected alive, experimented on, until death, when we won the war, we were taken to the grand areas and a ceremony was held, 10 solemn beats of the ceremonial Naga drums to declare the suffering was over, but we didn't want to be used as lab rats anymore, tired of being tortured, we killed them all, every last Orokin fell by Tenno blades to end our suffering, we then went into cryosleep until the grineer and corpus caused anarchy in the system." Kaiden explained, illustrating with the limbo gauntlets what happened,

The part about tenno being experimenting on caused Blake to gasp and clasp her hands over her mouth and a single tear fell from Weiss' eye Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, The Tenno bowed and left, and went their separate ways to explore the grounds, Alex escorted Weiss away, and Blake snuck after Kaiden,

(Emerald cliff)

Kaiden stared out at the emerald forest,

"K-Kaiden?" Blake called from behind him

"Blake?" Kaiden replied,

"I-I didn't know you went through such a tragic history" Blake replied

"I was just a child, me and the others here didn't have the battle with the sentients to save them from the labs" Kaiden replied in a monotone voice,

Blake ran up to him and hugged him tightly, Kaiden returned the embrace

(Kaiden POV)

'I would think score, but she's upset, but she's so damn cute' I thought as I held her, she was softly crying into my arm,

"K-Kaiden? Can I trust you?" Blake whimpered,

"Sure." I said calmingly,

She grabbed her bow and removed it, showing a pair of purple cat ears, I stared for a second, then smiled,

"I'm a faunus, people who have animal-like features, but we're discriminated here." She whimpered, amber eyes staring at me,

"I think you're cute" I blurted out

'Shit I did NOT just say that!' my mind screamed at me

"I-uh, don't know what to say, you really think that? Also what do you mean cute?" Blake asked

"By cute I mean 'you look really pretty cute, and yes" I replied, rushing the first part

Blake giggled at me

'Holy shit I made her giggle, holy shit!' I yelled in my mind

She hugged me again and nuzzled her head against my chest

"Let me think about that" she smirked as she walked away

'Now we think score, SCORE!" I thought as she walked away, I just stared after her, then something caught my eye, a blue light on a beige and brown quadraped figure

"Shit!" I yelled as I called for my team

"What is it?" Blake replied sprinting over

"Zanuka" Kaiden replied, petrified as the figure left the bushes

 **A/N: ooh, Zanuka hunter, first major battle coming up next chapter but again sorry I didn't post in so long, I've had stuff to do, but next chapter is going to be a big'un, now then I better run before *maniacal laughter in background* Really?! Stalker and a manic, I better go, as always let me know if you spot a mistake and review, I'm out *manic appears* AH SHI [the rest of this has been censored due to profanity and copious amounts of violence]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was wondering how I was gonna write the fight against Zanuka Hunter, mainly because I haven't fought Zanuka hunter yet, so I assume it's like normal Zanuka so I'm gonna go with that, anyway, enjoy**

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, Warframe, Volt!" Kaiden yelled as arcing electricity built the suit

"Oh tenno, you've been a naughty little betrayer haven't you?" the mocking voice of Alad V boomed out from zanuka

"Alad, you fucking cowardly bastard! Come out here and fight like a man!" Kaiden screamed

"Oh, a tempting offer but I must decline, hehe!" Alad snickered

"Guys get to my position!" Blake yelled into her scroll and readied Gambol shroud

"Who the hell are you?" Alad growled as Zanuka looked at Blake

"Someone you don't want to piss off." Blake growled lowly,

Alad chuckled and Zanuka Dived at Kaiden, slamming into Gambol shroud as it blocked kaiden,

"What are you doing blake?! Run!" Kaiden yelled

"Helping you, cutie" Blake winked as she spoke the last part

(Kaiden P.O.V)

'well, I guess I got an answer…' I thought to myself

I extended the glaive and slammed the side blade into Zanuka, throwing it back, it got up and fired a plasma barrage at me, I blocked and Blake hopped out of it's path, the rest of team RWBY and my team arrived then

"Shit! Warframe Zephyr" Harmony murmured

"Warframe, Electricity Chroma" Alex chuckled as he readied his Jaw sword and charged

"Warframe mirage" Raven whispered

Alex ran over and tackled Zanuka

"Betrayers! Zanuka, KILL!" Alad V bellowed

Alex continued to wrestle zanuka, raising the Jaw sword and stabbing it through the chest, it screamed and threw him off into a tree, it then ignited the tree with plasma and it fell onto him

"AAH, Fuck, MEDIC!" Alex yelled as he moved the tree off him, it had crushed his leg

"Warframe, trinity!" Harmony yelled as she ran to him, crouching she began to perform an altered form of blessing, immediately treating the wound

Weiss readied myrtaniester and launched a 5 point restraining attack then lunged, slashing at zanuka, Ruby readied crescent rose and fired 4 shots, Yang and Blake did the same with their weapons, I threw the glave and channelled as it hit, causing an explosion, zanuka got up and lunged for Raven, she activated hall of mirrors and zanuka stopped, unsure of what to shoot, she took the advantage, readying her heat sword and stabbing Zanuka in the nexk, then kicked it in the face, throwing it back, alex switched to frost and charged a freeze, I readied overload, Harmony swiched to Zephyr and readied tornado, but before we could fire, it let off two plasma bolts, one struck Ruby in the chest, the other hit Blake in the stomach

'You did NOT just do that Zanuka'

I overcharged Overload until it began to physically drain me, I charged my shield into it too and then prepared to unleash it

"Now!" Alex yelled

We all unleashed our attacks, freeze hit first, turning it into solid ice, tornado broke it out and overoload fried it, electricity arcing between itself, the ground, and the area around it, it fell to the floor, smouldering, the glass in the eye had melted into a molten slurry, I collapsed and saw Harmony move uover it and nudge it with her foot, I got to my feet and pushed it's smoking corpse to the edge of the cliff,

"Good riddance." I said as I spat on the corpse and kicked it off the cliff, I felt satisfied

'Blake' I thought

I ran over to her, I knelt next to her, she was crying profusely, curled up into a ball,

"Shhh, Blake it'll be ok, I promise, calm down, you'll be ok." I cooed, trying to calm her down, to no avail,

"It … hurts… so, so bad!" She whimpered between sobs

I moved her hand and saw it bloodied

"Warframe revert!" called, my warframe dissolved

I removed my tank top and placed it against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding

(Blake P.O.V)

'I would usually find this attractive, but I couldn't care less at the moment' I thought as a saw Kaidens toned upper body

"We need to move them to the Dojo, someone open a gateway! NOW!" Kaiden yelled

"Ok, I'm on it" alex called as he staggered to his feet, and opened the gateway with his handheld torsion beam generator

Kaiden picked me up bridal style and carried me through the gateway, I looked around at the Golden, ornate walls as I was rushed into the medical room I saw the cold and gold walls fade to stark grey, I was still clutching the tank top to my bleeding wound on my stomach, he laid me on a bed gently and turned to the entrance, he was about to go when I spotted scratch marks on his back,

"What happened to your back?" I asked,

He sighed

"it's a long story"

(end of POV)

(in the Grand hall)

Weiss was shocked when Yang brought in the Corpse of Zanuka,

"Why do you have that?" Weiss asked,

"To show it to Ozpin" yang said as Alex came in and was pushed aside by Harmony carrying Ruby, Ozpin soon followed

"What is this?" Ozpin asked, looking at the corpse

"A robot that attacked Kaiden, and us when we tried to help him fight it, it wounded Ruby and Blake." Yang answered

"I see, it's dead now?" Ozpin asked,

"Yes sir" Yang replied

"Good"

(Gateway at the emerald cliffs)

Team JNPR had come to the cliff, Raven noticed them and looked at Ren, smirking she blew a kiss that turned into a red energy heart, it flew up to his face and exploded into a small puff of confetti, Ren flinched and stared at the fluttering pieces of coloured paper, he looked back at raven who chuckled flirtatiously, then looked at the sky, seeing the outline of a spiked ship in the sky with strange markings on it's side,

"Shit" she whispered

 **A/N: if you can't guess what the next assassin battle is, then oh dear, anyway, leave a review and I hoped you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter kinda came to me after I completed hidden messages and bought the new upgraded Excalibur (Odd combo I know) It is a weird one but I feel it's one of the more interesting ones, hope you enjoy**

(In Kaiden's private laboratory)

"Hm, so that's what happened…" Kaiden muttered as he stared at the data on the holographic screen,

The data relayed to him what happened when he warped the Dojo and the tam to remnant,

"Cracked it did you?" A voice called from behind him

"Alex?" He questioned as he spun round

"Yup, real marvel this" Alex commented as he looked at the teleporter- esque machine

"I've managed to figure out how to transport objects from our dimension to this one, and how to teleport us around this one, not how to get us home yet though." Kaiden explained

"Cool, but I bet you don't want to go." Alex Chuckled

"Oh? And why is that?" Kaiden asked

"Doesn't take a genius to figure out there's something between you and Blake" Alex geinned

"Well, that's true, which is why I'm trying to set up a stable gateway to this dimension to see that we can go through at will." Kaiden replied

"Guys, everyone to the Data centre, I've got something" Harmony called over the PA

"Let's go" Kaiden said as he logged his terminal off

They made it to the data room, it had a large semi-circular screen covering the rear half of the room and 5 terminals nearby along with a holographic control panel connected to the main screen, Wiess, Yang, Harmony and Raven were in the room, the screen at the back was in, showing an image of a Grineer Galleon in the sky and an Image of Remnant's shattered moon,

"The grineer have used the rift remnants we left behind to travel here, they're currently holding position near the moon of this planet, but they helped us find an unexpected issue that I'm not sure we can solve" Harmony explained to the crowd

"Play the imprint" Harmony ordered Raven, who was sat at a terminal,

Raven typed in some commands and a blurry, black and white video appeared on screen of an, Excalibur, Mesa and Nekros fighting Infested in an overrun corpus vessel, mesa was using peacemaker, gunning them down as they swarmed, nekros was using shadows of the dead to re-animate them and Excalibur was knee deep in melting bodies with exalted blade, cutting them down as they poured through every door at the tenno,

"We're working on clearing up the image, but we can't tell how old it is, judging by the interference, months, maybe years," Harmony was cut off

"Or maybe…" Kaiden started as he rushed to a terminal,

"What was the number of that vessel?" He asked frantically

"Judging by a scan of the crates, vessel number 128753, Clipper maid of the stars, why?" Harmony replied

"That ship was overrun a few days before we jumped, and a few of our clan were sent to it, this is happening now!" Kaiden yeled as he put up another video feed live from a damaged corpus camera,

The feed showed the default colour mesa with red energy, the nekros a dark hue of purple with the mortos binds, and the Excalibur with Red Izvara syandana with gold trim and a darker hue of red on his chest and gold energy

"We know these Guys, and we can help them, I can use rececently acquired tech to warp the ship to this dimention, us on board and back again, and we can use the Dojo's cannon to destroy it before it infects remnant, but we need to hurry, everyone gear up, we leave in…" Kaiden was cut off

"You're leaving us here, alone?" A quiet whimper came from the door, everyone spun around to see blake at the door

"Blake, you should be in the medbay what are you…" Kaiden was cut off,

"Maybe you should stay here, after all, you can operate the equipment better here." Alex suggested

"Ok, I will, now let's get you back to the medbay, everyone else meet me in my lab, geared up and ready to go," Kaiden spoke calmly as he left the room

"alright, you heard him, let's move" Alex ordered the rest of the tenno

" Why did you do that, you should've stayed in the medbay." Kaiden asked Blake as he assisted her as she struggled back to the medbay

"I couldn't stand being alone while I was wounded, I thought you guys were taking care of me" Blake whimpered quietly

"Look, I have to take care of something, then I'll be there, ok?" Kaiden cooed soothingly as he reached the medlab with her,

"Ok." Blake whispered as he helped her onto her hospital bed

Kaiden sprinted to his lab, greeted by his teammates, Weiss and Yang,

"You aren't going on an infested ship!" Kaiden yelled

"Yes we are, we're going to help you for helping our teammates" Yang growled back

"Fine, let's just get on with it, use your comm units when you want to come back comm me and I'll warp you back, for the other tenno I can lock onto their frames when you meet them, for Weiss and yang, if you're in physical contact with them they'll be warped with you, I'll upload a map of the ship to the HUD of your frames, Questions?" Kaiden explained,

"good, into the teleporter," Kaiden ordered,

Everyone entered the glass tube of the teleporter, glass pipes around it then surged with rift energy as he typed a command into his terminal,

"right when I press this button, the ship will warp into this dimension, when I press it again, you'll warp" Kaiden explained as the tube the tenno, Weiss and Yang were in sealed,

Kaiden pressed the button once and the Dojo shook as the rift energy pulsed outside, he then turned to the tube,

"Good luck" he said as he pressed it again and they were sent to the ship

 **A/N:Cliffhanger! I'm gonna write a part 2 to this one soon so be ready for that, but I hope you enjoyed and leave a review, thanks, also this has become one of my most popular stories so I really want to thank you guys for the continued praise towards this one, you guys are the best!**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**A/N: It's been a while and I have an announcement, this story is moving over to Wattpad, I'm uploading all the parts that have been added over on wattpad but from here on out I'll be focussing on updating this story over there but that's not to say that you won't get updates here, they'll just come a fair while after any updates on wattpad and as of the second dream I'm not changing the lore of the story to fit with the second dream, the warframes will work the same as they have before in this story, any new fanfictions I write will also be on Wattpad and may not make it to here so if you wish to see them check out my Wattpad Profile, I'll leave the name in the bottom A/N, with that, enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 5 part 2**

Harmony, Alex, Raven, Weiss and yang arrived in the ship, the infested growths covered almost every surface, the lights flickered and the cries of infested echoed off the stoic walls of the dead ship,

" Kaiden, we're on board, where are they?" Alex grunted over the radio,

"Sector 3" Kaiden responded,

"Copy, we're in sector 2, we're on our way." Alex replied before the team moved into the ship.

Kaiden Entered the medical ward with several portable terminals and a headset along with a handheld terminal to access equipment in the medical facility, Ruby and blake looked at him as he opened 2 Coffin-like machines with human shaped moulds in them and collected two syringes,

"Right, what i'm about to do is against protocol but is needed, these machines can quickly repair damaged biological material and bring whoever is in there back to health in about 1 minute, i'm doing this in case we need to charge in like the cavalry, if you're ok with this." Kaiden explained,

"Anything to ease the pain, This really hurts..." Ruby whimpered and attempted to go over to the machines,

Kaiden helped her to the machines and into the mould in one of them and then grabbed a syringe,

"This is going to hurt a little, ready?" Kaiden asked and Ruby nodded, Kaiden pressed the syringe into her arm and injected the fluid within into her bloodstream,

Ruby winced slightly and Kaiden activated the machine, sealing the lid and putting the chamber into a void in the wall which glowed brightly, he then turned to Blake who was already staggering over to the machines, he helped her the rest of the way and repeated the process as Ruby's machine finished and opened, letting the young huntress out, she got to her feet and smiled,

"Thanks, I feel much better." Ruby smiled as she walked over to the terminals that Kaiden had left across the room along with his headset,

Harmony, Raven, Alex, Yang and Weiss wandered the stoic halls of the ship, almost no infested had come their way save for a large horde,

"Something doesn't seem right..." Alex muttered,

the scent of infested blood was thick in the air, the putrid smell penetrating all halls of the ship, Weiss stayed close to Alex whilst Yang was near the front near Raven, Harmony brought up the rear, suddenly a huge roar broke the desolate silence of the ship,

"Ah shit." Raven cursed as she readied her Cernos bow,

"What? What is it?" Weiss asked, before anyone could answer a huge horde poured out of the doorway behind them as they approached the doorway to sector 3, the horde then opened a path and a huge infested charged at them,

"Crap, ready up people!" Alex cursed as he readied snow globe,

"What's that?" Ruby asked,

Kaiden took one look at the terminals and saw a beast about the size of a large borbatusk attacking the tenno,

"Shit, juggernaut!" Kaiden said as he ran over to Blake's machine which was just opening, Blake sat up and beamed happily now the wound in her stomach had healed,

"They need backup." He stated calmly as he led the two huntresses out of the Medbay and down the corridor,

"Stay where you are guys, Backup is on the way." Kaiden yelled into his earpiece,

"Unless you violated protocol and used the bio-healers, which for the record i don't care if you did, you can't." Harmony's voice replied in a state of panic,

"I used the healers, we're on our way to the armoury to arm up." Kaiden replied as the three entered a bare room,

Kaiden pressed a button and three walls unveiled racks of weapons,

"Go grab some weapons, anything you think you could use." Kaiden ordered as he stormed over to the primary weapon rack and grabbed a Tigris and loaded the shells in before snapping it shut,

Ruby grabbed a Tonkor and Blake grabbed a Paris,

"Stealthy combat is useless against infested, they always know where you are." Kaiden spoke sternly to Blake,

"It's not stealthy, it's subtle, you guys cause the noise and I pick them off while they're distracted, simple really" Blake smirked as she moved to the secondary weapon rack,

Ruby had already grabbed a Vasto revolver, Kaiden grabbed Akfuris and Blake was choosing between Kunai and Hikou,

"I'd suggest Hikou, faster and more plentiful, Blake then grabbed a set of Hikou as Kaiden loaded a redeemer gunblade,

"Y'know what, i'll use my other warframe, the one i don't usually use." Kaiden chuckled down the radio,

"You mean your hunter loadout? Tigris, Akfuris and the Redeemer with Vauban" Harmony asked,

"that's the one." Kaiden replied,

"ok, just hurry, bring the Evac Vessel, and sample tubes, i may be able to cure your infestation with something from the juggernaut." Harmony said before cutting off

Alex had the Jaw sword jammed in the juggernaut's head and was hanging on for dear life and trying to stop the thrashing creature while Raven and Yang tried to slow the horde while Weiss and Harmony attempted to kill the juggernaut by pummeling its face with shots and Weiss using her rapier to impale it but the beast kept going, the sound of the struggle was broken by a beep from the door and the sound of two Tigris rounds followed by the sound of a Tesla beginning to shock its target, the juggernaut reeled as Kaiden reloaded the tigris and Ruby fired the Tonkor into the horde and Blake helped Alex up after he had been thrown from the back of the juggernaut,

"You gave them tenno weapons!?" Harmony screamed

"It's helping isn't it?" Kaiden responded before moving over to the juggernaut's dying form before Harmony stopped him,

"I need to gather some samples first." Harmony said as she took the Sample tubes from Kaiden's belt,

Harmony gathered five samples before moving aside allowing Kaiden to finish the beast with two swift shots to the head from the Tigris before flipping it open and loading in two more shots before the team moved silently forward into sector 3 before finding the three tenno they were looking for who pointed their weapons at the team,

"Tenno!" Kaiden yelled as the team readied their weapons in response,

"T-tenno..." The mesa unsteadily replied,

the other tenno lowered their weapons as the team lowered theirs,

"this ship came through a rift didn't it?" The excalibur asked,

"Yes, currently this infested ship is on a crash course to the planet called remnant, we're in a different dimension, we need to get off this ship, there's an evac ship in the sector 3 docking bay, we need to move no..." Kaiden was cut off as the proximity alarm rang through the ship and the temperature began to rise, Alex switched from Frost to Fire chroma to stop frost's abilities from failing and Raven switched from Mirage to Ember to help her bear the heat,

"Run! Now!" Kaiden yelled,

the entire team took off sprinting to the evac ship as Kaiden tossed a small sphere away that began to flash and beep,

"What's that?" Harmony asked,

"a targeting beacon for the Dojo's cannon, in about 3 minutes this ship will be ash." Kaiden replied

"Hey, i take offence to that!" a voice called from above,

Team RWBY, Kaiden, Alex, harmony and Raven all looked up and saw an Ash mainly black with dark blue trim leaping from wall to wall above them with the Hikou in hand, he dropped down and began to sprint alongside the others, explosions began to shake the corridors of the ship as components overheated and overloaded, upon reaching the docking bay a large liset was there with 4 moulds for people to get into,

"Everyone inside now! 4 at a time!" Alex yelled as he ushered team RWBY into the moulds,

team RWBY rotated in the moulds and the moulds came back empty signalling that they were in, more explosions began to shake the ship and parts began to fall from the ceiling and lights began to flicker more and more,

"Hurry! Come on!" Harmony yelled as the airlock shields of the docking bay began to fail, creating split second vacuums of air,

the new tenno entered the moulds as Kaiden, Alex, Harmony and Raven waited longer, the ship coming apart around them the catwalks collapsing slowly, the 4 tenno got in when the moulds turned back around as more and more debris began to fall, impacting the ship.

the internal walls of the ship were dark blue with black trim, there were several consoles scattered around the ship, as soon as the last tenno were in the ship kaiden sprinted to the control column,

"Hang on, this is gonna be a little rough." Kaiden said as a timer appeared with 30 seconds on it on the HUD of the ship

"We're cutting it close." Harmony said as she braced herself and the ship glided gently out of the bay before quickly increasing in speed to get away from the derelict which was glowing red from the re-entry,

the timer counted down

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

a briliant gold beam then shot out from the dojo and enveloped the derelict before de-materialising it into golden energy,

the rest of the journey back to the dojo was silent.

 **A/N: my Wattpad Profile is named Arottensquid, go check it out as I will begin uploading there more frequently than I will here, I will still upload here so don't worry too much but if you want to see new stories and chapters first I'd look over there, thanks for reading you guys, you're the best!**


End file.
